25ème Avenue
by MadameMoe
Summary: Sasuke a régulièrement de violentes disputes avec son père et à chaque, il finit par quitter la maison familiale dans un excès de colère. Avant, il restait sous la pluie à attendre, maintenant, il a le doux foyer de l'illustrateur qui l'attend.


**Titre :** 25ème Avenue

**Auteur:** MadameMoe

**Couple:** Naruto x Sasuke

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce One-shot n'était absolument pas prévu, normalement j'aurais du finir le chapitre 2 de "L'essence des Dieux" qui du coup se retrouve retardé. J'espère que ce One-shot m'accordera le pardon...Mais si vous voulez vraiment tuer quelqu'un, sachez que c'est de sa faute. Pas de la mienne.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

- Vas te faire foutre !

Sasuke claqua la porte de la maison familiale, furieux. Son père et lui venaient encore une fois de se disputer pendant le diner. Comme à chaque fois, le ton était monté puis les insultes s'étaient immiscées. Ils avaient fini par se reprocher tout ce qui leur passait par la tête. Au début, sa mère avait essayé de calmer la situation mais elle avait fini par abandonner. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une dispute éclatée. En réalité, il s'agissait d'un miracle s'il n'y en avait pas pendant plus de deux jours. Tous les sujets prêtaient à dispute et rien ne pouvait arrêter leur règlement de compte régulier. Parfois, Sasuke finissait par partir de la maison et il fallait plusieurs jours avant de le retrouver.

Il marchait rapidement sous la pluie torrentielle. Il était parti sans veste et l'eau s'imbibait dans son pull bordeaux, le rendant de plus en plus lourd. Son jean noir ne faisait pas exception. Il allait finir trempé mais Sasuke n'en avait rien à faire, tant qu'il arrivait vite à son lieu de destination. Il avait hâte de le voir comme à chaque fois. Dès le moment où il prenait la décision d'aller lui rendre visite, il devenait impatient. Parfois, le jeune fugueur se demandait s'il n'était pas une gêne pour lui mais jamais, il ne lui avait fermé la porte au nez.

Il tourna dans la 25ème Avenue. Encore quelques mètres et il sera à son refuge. Celui où il allait après une dispute avec son père. Sasuke ne voyait quasiment pas devant lui. La pluie violente lui cachait la vue ainsi que c'est cheveux mouillés qui lui collés le visage. La situation n'était pas agréable mais rien ne pourrait l'arrêter de marcher vers le paradis qui lui tendait toujours la main. Il arriva devant l'entrée de l'immeuble 56. Connaissant le code, il le tapa alors qu'il tremblait de froid pour rentrer dans l'antre chaude qui le fit frissonner. Instinctivement, il enroula ses bras autour de lui avant de regarder le choix qui se proposait à lui : les escaliers ou l'ascenseur. Il hésita à peine et pris les escaliers trouvant l'ascenseur trop long. En montant les marches une par une, tout en se frottant dans le but de se réchauffer, il pensa à ce qui l'attendait en haut. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourit et de se rappeler que tout avait commencé également un jour de pluie.

**Flash-Back : Un mois auparavant**

_Sasuke n'était qu'une boule de vêtements, tassée contre le mur de l'immeuble 56 de la 25__ème__ Avenue. Dans son manteau kaki, il serrait contre lui un sac en cuir alors qu'il subissait les agressions d'une pluie calme. Il avait fugué après une dispute avec son père. Ce n'était pas la première fois. A 18 ans, il avait à son actif près de 32 fugues mais elles n'étaient jamais déclarées. De toute façon même si la police était au courant, ça ne changerait rien. Son père en était le chef. Depuis maintenant un an et demi, plus rien n'allait dans la famille Uchiwa. C'était pour cette raison, qu'il était là sous la pluie à se les geler._

_Sasuke remarqua à peine l'homme qui s'arrêta sous le perron de l'immeuble. Son attention ne fut attirée que lorsque celui-ci y resta à attendre. Il s'agit d'un homme blond, habillé avec des vêtements larges. Il portait un sac en plastique revenant du supermarché et il le regardait se demandant surement pourquoi Sasuke n'allait pas sous le perron pour se protéger de la pluie. Celui-ci finit par l'ignorer. L'homme blond sortit alors un paquet entamé de cigarette de sa poche, en pris une, rangea son paquet, sortit ensuite son briquet orange, alluma la tige de tabac pour enfin ranger le briquet. Il tira quelques bouffées avant de prendre la parole._

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_Sasuke ne le regarda pas mais il lui répondit sans hésitation._

_Je prie pour que la faucheuse m'offre une mort rapide._

_Après une bouffé et un examen du gamin assis par terre, l'homme blond répliqua d'une voix plate._

_Elle est un peu sur-bouquée en ce moment. _

_Sasuke lui lança un regard noir pensant que l'homme se foutait de sa gueule. Celui-ci n'en fut pas perturbé._

_Ecoute, je ne sais pas pour la faucheuse mais moi, je peux t'offrir un chocolat chaud. Dit-il._

_Je ne veux pas de votre pitié. Répondit agressivement le fugueur._

_Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus de pitié pour l'espèce humaine._

_Sasuke le regarda tirer une dernière bouffé avant de jeter son mégot et de l'écraser sur le sol. Il le vit taper le code d'entrée de l'immeuble et entre-ouvrir la porte. Cet homme n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne l'avait pas ignoré comme l'avait fait la totalité des passants et ses réponses n'étaient pas banales. Il semblait appartenir à une autre catégorie de personne. Le genre d'individu qui dégageait quelque chose de différent. L'homme se tourna vers lui en tenant la porte._

_Tu peux bien accepter un chocolat chaud en attend que la mort se libère pour toi._

_Le fugueur le regarda, surpris. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se lever et de suivre l'homme qui se présenta plus tard comme Uzumaki Naruto, 25 ans, illustrateur._

**Fin Flash-Back**

Sasuke arriva finalement devant la porte de l'appartement de Naruto. Il souffla un peu avant de décoller un de ses bras pour frapper. Des gouttes d'eau provenant de ses cheveux plaqués sur ses joues et de ses cils coulèrent sur le reste de son visage et dans son cou, ses vêtements collaient désagréablement sa peau et le sol était humide du à sa présence. Sasuke tremblait comme une feuille lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le locataire des lieux. Celui-ci ne l'ouvra pas complétement. On pouvait apercevoir qu'il portait un haut trop large dont la blancheur était parsemée de taches de peinture, un gilet bleu foncé en laine également trop grand et un jean clair. Il était cependant pied-nu. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond lumineux tout comme ses yeux bleus. Il était un homme beau à l'allure d'artiste. Il regarda à peine étonné le fugueur trempé qui était sur son pallier. Il le détailla rapidement avant de prendre la parole.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il pleut à chaque fois que tu te disputes avec ton père ?

Sasuke sourit, amusé malgré le froid qui s'immiscé dans son corps. Il s'avait que Naruto n'était pas le genre de personne à paniquer. Il prenait son temps qu'importent les circonstances.

- Malchance. Répondit-il.

Ce fut au tour du résident de sourire.

- Est-ce que je peux rester ? Continua le jeune homme, frigorifié.

- Comme à chaque fois. Souffla Naruto, souriant.

Il se décala et laissa son invité non-prévu entrer. Sasuke fit quelques pas jusqu'au milieu de la grande pièce principale. Le lieu n'avait pas changé depuis la première fois où il était venu. Le salon en désordre était sur sa gauche, il était rempli de matériels de dessins et de peintures qui débordés des étagères. Des chiffons usagés et un certain nombre de plantes vertes décoraient la pièce illuminée par les grandes fenêtres. Il y avait des toiles entreposées dans un coin et des centaines de feuilles de dessins parfois encore vierge, étalées sur une grande table derrière le canapé qui faisait face à une télévision juxtaposé à un fauteuil.

A la droite de Sasuke, une cuisine ouverte qui n'était séparé que par un bar. Elle était elle-aussi envahi par les plantes luxuriantes que le propriétaire des lieux semblait chérir. En face, deux portes qui donnaient sur deux pièces que le fugueur savait repliées entre elles par une troisième porte. Il s'agissait d'une salle de bain des plus banals et d'une chambre confortable. L'appartement dégagé une atmosphère agréable de tranquillité. Le lieu était à l'image de Naruto. Celui-ci suggéra à Sasuke d'aller prendre une douche.

Il y alla rapidement, heureux de pouvoir se réchauffer. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle d'eau, vêtu d'un large pull blanc dont les manches étaient trop grandes et d'un jean bleu foncé sur lequel il marchait légèrement. Il arriva dans le salon où il vit Naruto assis au centre de son canapé avec une serviette blanche. Le jeune homme ne put que sourire. Ses cheveux mouillés qu'il ne prenait jamais la peine de sécher lui collaient le crâne et la nuque.

- C'est devenu un rituel ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Ne te fais pas prier.

Sasuke s'assit sur le tapis orange entre la table basse en verre et Naruto. Il remarqua d'ailleurs un mug rempli de chocolat chaud encore fumant sur la table. Il le prit chauffant ses mains avec, puis il se détendit, dos à l'homme blond qui posa la serviette sur ses cheveux et qui délicatement commença à les sécher. L'habitude se fit ressentir. Le fugueur soupira de bien-être dans un silence reposant.

Ce refuge était un paradis pour Sasuke. L'homme de 25 ans lui ouvrait toujours sa porte lorsqu'il en avait besoin, celui-ci était devenu une valeur sûre, un soutien inestimable. Seulement un mois qu'ils se connaissaient et Naruto savait plus de chose sur lui que les amis de son âge. Ici, il se sentait en sécurité, libre et sans pression, enfin à sa place. Pas de dispute, pas d'explication, pas de reproche, juste une présence rassurante qu'il ne trouvait plus dans la maison familiale.

- Alors qu'est-ce que ton père a encore fait ? Commença doucement Naruto.

Sasuke cessa de boire son chocolat. A chaque fois que l'artiste lui séchait les cheveux, ils discutaient de ses problèmes. Le fugueur se confiait et écoutait les conseils qui lui étaient donnés.

- Il veut que je devienne flic. Répondit-il.

- Toi ? Se moqua l'homme blond.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Il m'a déjà inscrit à l'école de police sans même me demander mon avis.

La colère commença à reprendre le dessus sur Sasuke. Son père décidait toujours pour lui, à croire qu'il n'avait pas le droit à un libre arbitre. Il se mit à trembler de rage sous un silence qui s'installa quelques instants.

- Ne te retiens pas. Vide ton sac. Fit sagement Naruto.

Le fugueur se libéra de sa frustration en déballant une nouvelle fois ses problèmes relationnels avec son paternel, l'inutilité de sa mère pourtant si gentille et l'entêtement de son frère Itachi à ne prendre aucun partie, tout en faisant des reproches continuels sur leur puérilité supposé. La discussion dura deux heures et ce fut à 23 heures 30 qu'elle se tassa. Les cheveux de Sasuke étaient totalement secs, il avait fini par poser son mug vide sur la table en verre et Naruto l'avait enroulé dans un plaide marron une heure auparavant. La fatigue était très présente dans son esprit et ce fut lentement et gémissant qu'il se retourna vers l'homme assis derrière lui.

- Dis, je peux dormir avec toi ? Demanda Sasuke.

Le rire léger de l'artiste se propagea dans le salon alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux bruns.

- Même si je te dis non, tu finiras par délaisser le canapé pour mon lit.

- Il est plus agréable. Justifia le fugueur en souriant.

Le regard de l'illustrateur s'attarda sur le visage du jeune homme en dessous lui, jouant avec les pointes de ses cheveux soyeux.

- Parce qu'il est plus confortable ou parce que je suis dedans ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Sasuke agrippa les genoux de l'homme blond.

- Les deux.

Ils se sourirent, amusé. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se levèrent pour rejoindre la chambre. En pyjama, Naruto se coucha dans son lit double, recouvert une épaisse couverture rouge. Il avait recueilli Sasuke un jour de pluie et depuis, celui-ci venait à chaque fois qu'il fuguait. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, la présence de Sasuke n'était pas désagréable surtout pour quelqu'un comme lui qui n'avait presque aucune vie sociale. Leur relation était parfois légèrement ambiguë, particulièrement à cause de Sasuke mais ce n'était pas un problème pour lui.

Le fugueur, également changé, pénétra sous la couette pour se coller au torse de Naruto qui ne bougea pas, habitué. Ils s'endormirent comme cela, se laissant bercer par leurs respirations respectives.

* * *

Le lendemain, Sasuke se réveilla doucement. Il se releva dans le lit et remarqua l'absence de Naruto. Le réveil en forme de grenouille indiquait 11 heures. Il se leva, se changea avec les mêmes vêtements qu'hier et sortit de la chambre. Naruto était dans la cuisine, préparant un chocolat chaud. Sasuke sourit en le regardant mais il perdit ce visage joyeux lorsqu'il vit la personne assise sur le canapé. C'était Itachi. La première fois, il avait fait la malheureuse erreur d'appeler son frère pour qu'il vienne le chercher chez Naruto. Les présentations avaient été faites sans son accord et les explications données. Depuis l'ainé Uchiwa avait parfaitement compris que lorsque leur mère appelait chez lui pour lui dire que Sasuke avait une nouvelle fois fugué, il n'avait qu'à se rendre ici pour le retrouver.

Sasuke s'approcha pour lui faire face. Il remarqua la tasse de thé servie par Naruto à son invité, comme à chaque fois. Les frères se fixèrent, sachant tous les deux que la discussion n'allait pas être appréciable. Ce ne l'était jamais, le lendemain d'une fugue.

- Tu es venu me chercher ? Demanda le fugueur, seulement dans le but d'engager la conversation.

- Comme à chaque fois.

Naruto arriva avec un mug de chocolat chaud qu'il donna à Sasuke. Celui-ci s'assit dans le fauteuil en face d'Itachi pendant que Naruto se dirigeait vers la grande table occupé par ses dessins. Il entreprit de trouver ceux qu'il devait rendre à son commanditaire, se comportant comme si de rien n'était. Sasuke n'en était pas surpris. Naruto n'était jamais perturbé par quoique ce soit. Itachi, lui s'était habitué à ce marginal un peu étrange qui recueillait son petit frère.

- Tu ne peux pas venir ici tout le temps, Sasuke. Commença-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Répondit insolemment le cadet.

- Tu déranges Uzumaki-san.

L'illustrateur avait quatre ans de plus qu'Itachi mais Sasuke lui avait quand même dit de l'appeler par son prénom. Itachi avait refusé en prétendant un manque de respect envers l'ainé. Une dizaine de minutes d'argumentation plus tard, l'avis de Naruto fut demandé et celui-ci fit remarquer qu'il se foutait totalement de la manière dont il était appelé. Le sujet fut donc classé.

- Je te dérange Naruto ? Demanda Sasuke en regardant l'homme blond qui rangeait ses commandes dans des pochettes de protection derrière Itachi.

Celui-ci se tourna d'ailleurs vers l'artiste, espérant son soutien.

- Ne m'incluez pas dans la conversation. Répondit détaché l'illustrateur, ne s'interrompant pas une seule seconde dans son travail.

Sasuke comme Itachi savaient qu'il finirait par intervenir. Après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils vivaient ce genre de situation. Dès le moment où cela devenait tendu, le propriétaire des lieux s'immisçait dans la discussion.

- Va chercher tes affaires, Sasuke. On rentre. Repris l'ainé Uchiwa.

- Pour voir l'autre con ?

- L'autre con est ton père. Souffla-t-il, agacé.

- L'autre con me pourris la vie.

Itachi regarda son petit frère avant de soupirer. Bien sûr, leur mère lui avait expliqué le sujet de la dispute.

- Si c'est pour cette histoire d'école de police, je vais régler ça. Mais rentre avec moi.

- Et pour mon homosexualité, tu vas aussi régler ça ? Répliqua Sasuke abruptement.

Un silence tendu se fit dans la pièce. L'un des plus gros problèmes que Sasuke avait avec son père venait d'être mis sur le tapis. En effet, l'homosexualité du cadet Uchiwa n'était pas appréciée par le patriarche qui lui faisait bien comprendre. Le fugueur fusilla du regard l'ainé qui ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il fut sauvé par le soupire de Naruto.

- Ça suffit…vous êtes frères, pas ennemis. Intervint-il en délaissant ses dessins. Ecoute Sasuke, tu pourrais faire un effort. Itachi a raison, ton père est peut-être un con mais c'est ton père. Tu ne peux pas en changer. Il a ses défauts et tu as les tiens. Je t'ai dit hier soir que trouver une entente entre vous serait la meilleure solution, on vous demande pas de faire comme si rien n'était, on vous demande juste de vous supporter.

- Tu veux que je parte ? Questionna Sasuke, un peu mal à l'aise.

Naruto lui sourit.

- Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte et pour une durée indéterminée, mais la famille n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux remplacer.

Sasuke le regarda, repensant à ce que lui avait raconté Naruto sur sa vie. Il avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture à l'âge de 12 ans. Puis, il fut recueilli par son parrain Jiraya qui décéda d'un infarctus lorsqu'il avait 16 ans. A la suite de cela, ce fut sa marraine Tsunade qui eut sa garde mais elle décéda d'un cancer quatre ans plus tard. Naruto n'avait pas eu de chance. Il avait à l'heure actuelle perdu sa famille proche et il avait souffert de cette perte. Sasuke arrivait à comprendre pourquoi Naruto voulait qu'il fasse un effort avec son père. Ce fut pour cette seule raison que Sasuke accepta de rentrer avec Itachi.

* * *

**Deux mois plus tard. **

Sasuke était debout près de la grande table de dessin de Naruto. Il regardait les illustrations que celui-ci avait faites. Il les trouvait fascinante. Les représentations étaient très variées allant d'une guerrière indienne à un petit garçon entouré de peluche en passant par un paysage de chapelle en ruine. Cependant, elles avaient toutes un point commun, il s'agissait souvent d'explosions de couleurs. Naruto aimait les couleurs vives et il ne se retenait jamais dans ses dessins ou ses peintures. Elles aussi, il avait pu les admirer. Toutes aussi belles. Sasuke s'était finalement renseigné sur l'artiste et il avait découvert qu'il avait une certaine réputation en tant qu'illustrateur et qu'il exposait parfois ses toiles à la Galerie des Jeunes talents.

Naruto s'assit dans le canapé en allumant la télévision. Le fugueur regarda les cheveux blonds en face de lui. Les choses avaient bien changé en deux mois. Sasuke avait eu une vraie discussion avec ses parents, les disputes n'avaient pas cessé mais il arrivait à tenir une semaine sans batailles verbales avec son père. Le jeune homme brun venait de plus en plus à l'appartement de l'illustrateur, le soir avant de rentrer ou en plein milieu du week-end comme aujourd'hui. Naruto ne s'en plaignait pas et il l'accueillait avec le sourire.

Autre chose avait changé : leur relation. Sasuke avait toujours eut une certaine attirance envers l'artiste mais maintenant elle était plus que présente. Leur relation un peu ambigu avait totalement pris une tendance de flirte. Naruto n'y était pour rien, en réalité c'était Sasuke qui prenait toute les initiatives. Mais l'homme blond, une fois dans le flirte se laissait faire. Il finissait, au bout d'un moment par arrêter Sasuke en détournant habilement la situation mais l'arrêt était de plus en plus long à arriver et cela enchantait Sasuke. Celui-ci délaissa les œuvres de Naruto pour aller s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé.

- Tes dessins sont sublimes.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, abandonnant la télévision qu'il regardait peu en général.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à le dire.

Sasuke en rigola légèrement. Cette phrase pouvait paraitre arrogante mais lorsque l'on connaissait le personnage, on s'avait qu'il n'en était rien. Il était totalement indifférent aux compliments, non pas parce qu'il ne portait aucun intérêt aux personnes qui les faisaient mais parce que pour lui, seul son avis donnait de la valeur à ces travaux. Ils se regardèrent silencieusement et tendrement.

- Je peux dormir ici, ce soir ? Tenta Sasuke.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Souffla l'artiste.

Sasuke se pencha vers lui.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il. Parce qu'on est à deux doigts de s'embrasser et de faire l'amour à chaque fois que je reste dormir ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse dans un premier temps, alors que le fugueur attendait que le propriétaire des lieux prenne la parole.

- En partie et ta famille va s'inquiéter. Finit par avouer le jeune homme blond.

- Il suffit que je les prévienne. Tu sais, le portable. Une invention tellement pratique.

Naruto sourit. Sasuke se moquait ouvertement de lui. Il capitula se promettant de remettre le jeune homme à sa place s'il allait trop loin au niveau intime durant la soirée.

- Serres-toi s'en dans ce cas.

Sasuke sourit et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine alors que l'illustrateur retournait à sa télévision. Le fugueur sortit son portable et composa le numéro de son frère.

_- Oui ?_

- Je ne rentre pas à la maison ce soir, tu peux prévenir maman ? Demanda Sasuke.

_- Tu restes chez Uzumaki-san ?_

Itachi n'était même pas étonné. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sasuke l'appelait pour cela. Comme à chaque fois, son petit frère n'appelait pas directement à la maison familiale, ne voulant pas tomber sur leur père. Itachi devait donc transmettre le message. Il pensa sérieusement à acheter un portable à leur mère.

- Oui. Alors ?

_- Ok, je préviens les parents. Répondit l'ainé._

- Merci. A plus.

_- Attend. Interpella-t-il. _

Sasuke qui était sur le point de raccrocher reporta le téléphone à son oreille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Questionna-t-il étonné.

_- Tu es amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sasuke fut surpris puis légèrement gêné. Il se tourna vers le salon pour regarder le profil de Naruto qui s'ennuyait devant l'écran de télévision. Il le fixa, observant les détails de son visage. Il était beau. Plus beau que n'importe qui aux yeux de Sasuke. Il repensa au dernier mois et fut envahi par un sentiment de douceur. Naruto tourna la tête vers lui et ils se fixèrent souriant.

- Jusqu'au bout des ongles.

* * *

**5 mois plus tard.**

Sasuke était à moitié allongé sur le canapé. Ses jambes pendaient dans le vide alors que sa tête était posée à côté des cuisses de Naruto qui regardait un documentaire à la télévision. La consommation de programme de l'illustrateur avait considérablement augmenté depuis qu'il connaissait Sasuke. Surtout depuis que ce dernier avait emménagé à l'appartement. Trois mois plus tôt, le jeune fugueur avait terminé le lycée et il avait décidé de quitter la maison familiale dans un accord commun avec ses parents. Il avait fini ici. Cela n'avait pas dérangé Naruto mais leur relation avait encore évolué.

Une tendance amoureuse faisait parfois éruption dans leur comportement ou leurs discussions. Au point de s'embrasser passionnément juste avant d'aller se coucher ou de se câliner le matin au réveil. Sasuke s'enchantait de cela. Dans ces moments-là, ils ressemblaient à un couple mais Naruto arrêtait toujours avant d'une véritable intimité d'amant s'installe. Il refusait ce genre de relation avec Sasuke même si celui-ci arrivait à le faire craquer régulièrement.

L'ancien fugueur observa avec tendresse le visage au-dessus de lui. Naruto était entêté mais lui aussi et il aimait vraiment l'artiste. Il soupira attirant l'attention de l'homme blond.

- Je m'ennuie. Déclara-t-il.

Naruto sourit.

- Et si tu te trouvais un travail ?

Sasuke se tourna en gémissant, l'idée lui déplaisant totalement. Il se redressa pour avoir une position assis sur de canapé face à Naruto. Il posa son bras sur le dossier.

- Trop chiant. Conclu-t-il.

L'artiste rigola. Difficile de d'attendre à autre chose d'un jeune homme de 18 ans presque 19.

- Nous sommes colocataires et les colocataires partagent le loyer.

Sasuke mordilla la lèvre. L'illustrateur lui tendait une perche et il décida de la saisir.

- Les amants aussi.

L'homme blond se figea. Son sourire était toujours présent mais quelque peu éteint et ses yeux reflétaient une lueur de sérieux. Les choses étaient compliquées. Sasuke ne semblait pas le comprendre. L'existence d'un problème était rare chez Naruto, pour lui, peu de chose pouvait être considéré comme un vrai souci. Mais sa relation actuelle avec le jeune homme brun était déplaisante. Elle n'était ni celle de colocataires, ni celle d'ami, ni celle d'amants.

- Mais ce n'est pas notre situation. Répondit-il.

Sasuke s'attendait à cette réponse.

- Je trouverais un travail quand ça le sera. Expliqua-t-il, joueur.

L'ancien fugueur vit Naruto se penchait vers lui, son cœur se serra et il fut envahi par un amour sincère et prenant. Ensuite, vint le désir qu'il avait pour l'autre homme.

- Ça s'appelle du chantage et c'est illégal. Dit l'artiste sans prêter attention à l'état de son interlocuteur.

Sasuke le contempla amoureux comme jamais. Il voulait Naruto. Il humidifia ses lèvres inconsciemment avant de lancer un regard déterminé qui fit reculer son colocataire. L'ancien fugueur s'avança pour chevaucher les cuisses de l'homme sans s'asseoir. Ils se fixèrent, l'un avec un visage de plaisir, l'autre avec un calme étrange. Sasuke descendit ses hanches pour les coller sensuellement sur celle de Naruto. Le contact déclencha un frisson d'impatience chez les deux.

Le jeune homme chevaucheur posa ses mains sur les épaules larges qui lui fessaient face. L'une parcourra le torse de bas en haut alors qu'il approchait son visage pour caresser de ses lèvres tremblantes la joue chaud de son partenaire. Son souffle s'accélérait effleurant l'oreille de l'homme blond. Des mains larges d'artiste agrippèrent ses hanches, l'enflammant son corps de désir. Son sexe palpitait prêt à se lever à tout instant. Mais comme à chaque fois, la voix sage de Naruto interrompit le plaisir de la situation.

- Descends de là.

Sasuke se recula à peine, juste assez pour regarder l'homme en face de lui.

- Pourquoi ? Souffla-t-il calmement d'une voix provoquante. Parce que sinon je vais te sentir durcir ? Parce que tu risques de craquer comme à chaque fois que je suis trop près ? Parce que tu vas devoir t'avouer que tu m'aimes ?

Naruto le désirait et Sasuke le savait. Mais est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Ils étaient trop intimes pour n'être qu'ami mais Naruto refusait qu'ils soient amants. Difficile de savoir à quoi s'en tenir.

- Les trois à la fois. Maintenant descends. Fit l'illustrateur sans appel.

Sasuke fut d'abord surpris avant être simplement et sincèrement heureux. Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'artiste qui ne le repoussa pas. Ils s'happèrent la bouche, l'ouvrant à peine. Une humidité pècheresse se propagea sur l'étreinte de leurs lèvres laissant place à deux langues en mal de caresse et de jeu. Les respirations courtes rendirent le moment sensuel. Les mains de Naruto essayèrent de mettre fin à l'échange en agrippant plus fermement les hanches du jeune homme mais Sasuke en attrapa une pour l'immobiliser alors que son autre main parcourrait les mèches blonds avec douceur.

Après un long baiser qui fut prolongé deux fois, Sasuke s'écarta, raisonnable. Naruto devait accepter de le voir comme un amant. Pour cela, il fallait du temps et surtout que l'ancien fugueur se montre responsable et adulte. Il descendit de sur son colocataire. Il allait devoir commencer par se trouver un emploi et ensuite prouver à Naruto, ils étaient déjà ensemble même s'il ne l'admettait pas.

* * *

**2 semaines plus tard**

Sasuke entra dans l'appartement. Son humeur était particulièrement joyeuse. C'était une bonne journée même si il était fatigué et que son activité lui avait arraché de nombreux soupires et plaintes.

- Je suis rentré. Prévint-il.

Il retira ses chaussures devant l'entrée puis son manteau qu'il posa sur le canapé. Il remarqua ensuite que le diner avait été préparé par Naruto. Le bar qui servait également de table de cuisine accueillait les ramens hebdomadaires du vendredi soir. Sasuke eut un sourire amusé. L'artiste faisait rarement à manger, il n'aimait pas vraiment cela, sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de ramens faits maison. La préparation du plat devenait comique par le caractère inhabituellement méticuleux et sérieux de l'illustrateur.

- Comment ça s'est passé ?

Sasuke se tourna vers Naruto qui était appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre. Sasuke fut agréablement surpris de le voir torse nu et seulement vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé. Il ne se cacha pas lors de son jugement détaillé du corps exposé, attirant le sourire de l'artiste. L'ancien fugueur était de plus en plus entreprenant dans leur vie quotidienne. Celui-ci dirigea son regard vers les yeux bleus de son interlocuteur pour se reconcentrer sur la discussion.

- J'ai déchiré. Annonça-t-il victorieux. Je suis officiellement serveur dans un café dont les trois-quarts des clients sont des lycéennes pré-pubères en mal d'amour. C'est un exploit de travailler dans ce café. On devrait me remettre la médaille de l'homme le plus résistant de la terre.

Naruto rigola pour la plaisanterie. Sasuke avait passé un entretien d'embauche il y a une semaine dans un des cafés de la 25ème Avenue. Après une semaine d'essai, son patron l'avait officiellement pris. La popularité naturelle du jeune homme avait fidélisé de nombreuses clientes dont beaucoup de lycées mais également quelques mamies à l'esprit de jeunette. De plus, il était soigneux et rapide dans son travail.

- Mes félicitations pour ton embauche. Fit l'illustrateur sans bouger de son appuie.

Sasuke s'avança jusqu'à lui, séducteur. Sous le regard scrutateur de l'homme blond, il posa sa main sur le torse découvert et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour accéder aux lèvres désirées. Depuis deux semaines, ce genre de moment que seuls les amants sont censés avoir arrivait régulièrement. De simple baiser que Naruto interrompait en affirmant qu'ils étaient colocataires. Les baisers étaient certes arrêtés mais jamais avant leur commencement. Ce fut pour cela que Sasuke fut surpris de voir l'artiste tourner la tête pour échapper à son futur don. Il le regarda étonné et blessé du rejet. Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Mais il fut encore plus surpris par la descente de la bouche de Naruto vers la sienne sans une once d'hésitation. Inconsciemment, il agrippa la nuque de son partenaire. Jamais Naruto n'avait été à l'origine d'une initiative intime entre eux. Sasuke sentit son cœur se serrer de bonheur et il savoura comme il put le baiser tant attendu.

Des mains d'artiste vinrent se poser sur les hanches du jeune homme brun qui enroula ses bras autour de la nuque de l'autre. Leurs lèvres commencèrent une étreinte torride alors que des caresses sensuelles parcoururent le dos de Sasuke. Le haut gênant fut enlevé précipitamment et le jean, retiré maladroitement. Contre l'encadrement, Sasuke respirait difficilement alors que son cou était mordillé et son sexe délicieusement maltraité. Pris dans son désir charnel, il ne remarqua pas la descente de Naruto qui enleva son boxer. Cependant, il sentit parfaitement la langue humide jouer avec son pénis chaud et presque dur. Gémissant et bouillonnant d'envie, Sasuke tira, parfois délicatement, parfois brusquement les mèches blondes.

A quelques pas de l'orgasme, la bouche habile qui englobait son sexe se décala, attirant son mécontentement. Mais ce fut avec appétit et hâte qu'il se retourna sous la direction de son amant. Ses mains agrippant fermement l'encadrement de la porte et le visage collé à celui-ci, il sortit un son de plaisir en sentant Naruto le préparer avec ses doigts lubrifiés par sa salive. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, lorsque Sasuke sentit les doigts se retirer et les mains du blond tenir fortement ses hanches, il sut que dans peu de temps se serait le sexe de Naruto qui le pénétrait. Mais quelque fut sa préparation, l'action délicate et attentionnée de l'illustrateur le fit frémir de sensations intenses. Un souffle haletant se posa près de son oreille en synchronisation avec le sien.

Après quelques secondes, les premiers mouvements furent donnés. Toujours accroché à l'encadrement comme si sa vie en dépendait, Sasuke se laissa aller à l'acte le plus primaire de l'espèce humaine, sans aucun regret. La sensation de pénétration au début douloureuse était désormais semblable au paradis lui-même. Une joue brulante caressa ses cheveux bruns alors qu'une phrase tellement banale et connu de tous fut déclarée à son oreille. Malgré le commun de ses quelques mots, il en fut considérablement heureux. Sasuke rejeta la tête en arrière sur l'épaule de Naruto lorsque le plaisir arriva à son apogée. Embrassé par des bras possessifs, il se libéra du désir ardent sentant un chaste baiser déposé au creux de son cou et une sensation chaude propagée à l'intérieur de son corps.

L'esprit flou et satisfait, il perçut à peine le retrait de son amant de son intimité souillée. Quelques instants plus tard, l'artiste le retourna pour lui offrir l'étreinte amoureuse de leur peau brulante dans le calme de leur respiration misent à mal. Avec douceur, Naruto l'embrassa et ce fut à ce moment-là que Sasuke constata amusé et résigné qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois dans l'encadrement d'une porte. D'un côté, il était désagréable de voir que leur premier rapport sexuel soit fait dans de telles circonstances mais d'un autre, faire l'amour d'une telle manière correspondait tellement à Naruto que ça en devenait plaisant même pour une première fois.

Sasuke sourit et d'un air provocant, il tira Naruto dans la chambre pour une deuxième étreinte amoureuse. L'illustrateur eut à peine le temps de pousser la porte pour la fermer que les mains et les lèvres de son amant s'appliquaient déjà à raviver son désir.

Les ramens furent oubliés.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, vers 10 heures, Sasuke se traina jusqu'à la cuisine, habillé d'un simple pantalon et T-shirt noirs qu'il avait revêtu après une bonne douche. Il se prépara un café dans son mug attitré. Le café avait soudainement remplacé le chocolat chaud, il y a trois mois. Au début, il mettait beaucoup de sucre pour cacher le goût amer mais il avait fini par apprécier cette inclinaison qui le faisait autrefois grimacer. Sasuke but quelques gorgées alors que son regard était posé sur son amant présent dans le salon. Celui-ci était assis devant sa table de dessin où il exerçait son talent d'artiste. Dans la lumière du matin, il était magnifique. Son visage à la fois détendu et sérieux inspirait une admiration devant sa concentration professionnelle. Plus les jours passés et plus Sasuke était attirait par cet homme à l'apparence négligé et pourtant si belle, par cet homme solitaire et pourtant si attentionné et tendre.

Leur nouvelle relation lui promettait de la liberté, de l'amour et du désir. Il y a des moments dans la vie où nous savons qu'il s'agit d'un tournant, d'une étape unique et intense qui nous changera. Sasuke savait qu'hier était ce genre de moment. Sans vraiment s'en rende compte, il se rapprocha de Naruto. Il posa sa main libre sur l'épaule de l'artiste qui se tourna vers lui interrogateur puis un sourire délicat s'inscrit sur son visage montrant inconsciemment le bonheur que lui inspirait le jeune homme. L'ancien fugueur en fut considérablement touché et avec lenteur mais impatience, ses lèvres atterrirent simplement sur celle de son partenaire.

En cet instant, rien ne pourrait les séparer. Vu de loin, le couple dégageait une douceur fascinante et troublante. Les bouches se s'happèrent légèrement, insufflant convoitise et amour aux deux propriétaires. Malgré cela, il semblait qu'aucun plaisir charnel ne serait suffisant pour exprimer ce sentiment qu'ils avaient au fond d'eux. Aucun mot, aucune action, aucune parole, aucune création humaine ne seraient suffisantes. L'Amour, le vrai que seul un ou deux couples dans le monde entier connaissent. Celui qui terrifie et attire. Celui que je vous souhaite de connaitre.

Naruto était l'Illustrateur réputé et solitaire de l'appartement 9, au deuxième étage de l'immeuble 56 de la 25ème Avenue de Tokyo.

Sasuke était le fugueur régulier aux relations familiales désastreuses qui passait son temps à errer dans la 25ème Avenue de Tokyo.

Naruto et Sasuke étaient le couple Amoureux de la 25ème Avenue de Tokyo.

Fin.

* * *

Voilà. Merci d'avoir lu. N'hésitez pas à signaler des fautes d'orthographe.

Pour les intéressées (seulement au féminin normalement...?), j'ai mis sur mon profil la (trop) long liste de mes histoires et de leur avancée.

A bientôt, pour de nouvelles aventures , ya, ya, ya ! (Fatigue, faites pas attention. Le pire c'est que je suis mort de rire et que je ne sais même pas pourquoi...)


End file.
